Dadnapped
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: All Kiara wanted was to have a normal vacation with her sister and their forgetfull author dad. But once they pass through a small town obsessed with her dad's books, she finds the best things in life are found during chaos and excitement...Movie Based.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the classroom sat at the back with my twin sister, Melissa, only I call her Mel "Okay and our next book report is from Jeffrey Zoomer" The teacher announced, we all clapped and he stood in front of the class "Hey, well, my report is on Neil Morris's new Trip Zoom book, Freeze dried dream's" he said, I rolled my eyes and everyone clapped like it was a big deal "Please tell me this is a joke"

Mel said to me, I sighed in annoyance and turned back to Jeffrey "Is this some kind of joke Mr Zoomer, Freeze dried dreams isn't due out until tomorrow" the teacher said "I know but my dad is friends with this guy who works at this paper factory where they make the paper that goes in the book so, well, here it is" he said holding up the book, everyone gasped "Well, uh, read on Mr Zoomer, read on"

the teacher said, he pulled out a chair and sat on it, our teacher certainly was a fan, Jeffrey started reading out and I just doodled on my book, he was finally done and I paid attention now, everyone clapped and Melissa gave me a disbelieving look, I nodded and turned back to the class "Bravo, what an exciting analysis of what I can only anticipate will be another, modern literally masterpiece from, Neil Morris, who of course is the father of our very own Melissa and Kiara Morris"

the teacher said, they all clapped for us and I waved a little "Trip Rules!" they all shouted, I face palmed myself and the bell rung "Read one book over break, and enjoy you're vacation" the teacher said, I picked up my bag and walked out with Mel.

I was at home watching T.V and eating popcorn with Mel when something to do with dad's book came up again "That's right Zoomer's, it's here, the very latest in the Trip Zoom series, and let me be clear, it's Triptastic" the T.V guy said, I sighed "Oh brother" Mel said, I went into the kitchen for some soda "who you talkin too?" Mom asked sitting next to Mel on the couch,

I knew Melissa had a little rivalry going on with a fictional character, and the fact she talk's to him when it's really herself, it didn't bother me that much as long as people didn't ask me when the next book was out, or anything else about the book "Nothing just thinking about tomorrow, I just can't stop talkin about it" Mel said, I sat next to mom "I'm happy for you girls, I know you've been looking forward to this camping trip for a long time"

Mom said eating some popcorn "Oh yeah you know dad's just been busy with writing and Trip Zoom parade's, and that new ice cream flavor" Mel said "Triple Zoom crunch" we all said in sync "It wasn't that bad actually" Mom said "You sure it's okay that were going?" I asked "Sweetheart, he and I may be divorced, but he's you're father, and I want you to spend as much time as you can with him" Mom said "Thanks mom" Mel said, mom kissed us both on the cheek and we turned back to the T.V.


	2. Chapter 2

I carried my suitcase downstairs with Mel and we both noticed dad in the kitchen "Dad" I exclaimed, we ran over and he hugged us both "Hey girls" he said, we pulled away a little "You don't have to do this, you know that right dad?" Mel said "What father wouldn't wanna go away on vacation with his own daughters? I am 150% yours" Dad said, we smiled and hugged him again.

I was in the back of dad's car while we were driving and I loved it "I promise you girls this will be one week you'll never forget" Dad said, I smiled and rested my head in my palm "You know I gotta be honest I wasn't sure you were gonna come through on this" Mel said "Melissa, when have I never come through for you?" Dad asked "Whatever I'm just really excited about this camping trip, I brought extra bug spray, word wham and my new boots" she replied "word wham huh?" Dad asked "What I know that look" Mel said knowingly "The camping, hiking, riveroctic thing, we might need to take just a teeny little switch on that"

Dad said "You can't make a switch, we made plans, I bought boots" Mel said "No of course were gonna go camping" Dad said reassuringly "Really?" I asked "Absolutely, just after we make a quick pit stop at the mercury Zoom convention" Dad said, I knew it wouldn't go as smooth as I hoped "Dad no" Mel protested "Melissa these are my grass root fans, the real Zoomers, I may never get a chance to meet them, look all I have to do is show up, judge a contest, and then it's you, me and Kiara, and all the mosquito's we can swat"

Dad said "Just the 3 of us" Mel said "Just the 3 of us" he replied, I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat.

We finally arrived and dad woke up Mel "Wake up honey, welcome to paradise" he said, I looked around, it was a small town, lucky for dad I loved small towns for some reason "These are my people, I think that's our hotel right there" Dad said pointing, I got out of the car "One night right?" Mel checked "Yeah one night, I promise" Dad said, I followed him into the building leaving Mel to carry the Trip Zoom board cut out, I went in and saw a lot of people dressed up like characters "wow" I gasped, we went over to the counter and dad rung the bell "How Triptastic is this?"

he asked clearly excited with it all "Incoming!" Someone shouted, we ducked and some type of paint bomb flew behind us "Neil Morris?" some guy asked, I turned around "Neil Morris, Merv Killbow big fan" the guy introduced "Wow, this is like crazy man, welcome to the little slice of heaven, my hotel"the guy said "Thank you very much" Dad said "We've got you in the presidential suite, it's top notch, nothing but the best for you, the special treatment" he said grabbing the key

"Hey Neil sign my skull for me?"a guy asked, dad went over there and Mel started talking to herself again, dad came back over and the manager showed us to our room.

**Authors Note:  
>Hello anyone who's reading this, the picture of what Kiara look's like is on my profile x BABYLIBBY96<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are, Merv Killbow's finest" Killbow said opening the door, it was a small room with 2 single beds and a small sidetable inbetween them, there was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling "Do yah love it?" Killbow asked me and Mel "What's not to love?"she replied, dad sat on the bed "Welcome home Neil, welcome home" Killbow said tossing dad the key's "Lava lamp? Cool" Dad said pointing at the pink lava lamp on the side table.

The next morning I was looking through a pamphlet with Mel "Hey dad what do you think about Grishan Lodge for dinner tonight? I hear they have this restaurant where you can eat behind a waterfall" Mel said, Dad came in flossing his teeth "Wow that's a cool location, that could come in handy for my next book, Trip battles Piranah behind a waterfall full of toxic sludge" Dad said, Mel looked annoyed and I was just bored "What? Honey I'm a writer, I'm always on the prowl for new material, Trip demands it" Dad explained

"You act like he's real dad" I said "he is real, to me, he has to be" Dad said "Forget it" Mel whispered, dad sighed and sat on the bed opposite us "Tell you what, why don't you pack, I go pick out a contest winner, we jump in the car and were on the road by noon" Dad said "You mean it?" Mel and I asked in sync "I'm in" he said, Mel and I both hugged him and turned back to our pamphlet.

Me and Mel were in the back of the hall watching dad up on stage "And you guy's no that I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you" Dad said over the speaker, I turned to Mel "Knew it was too good to be true" I said sighing, Mel said something to the board cut out and turned it around, she walked out and I stayed where I was, after a few seconds some kid with black hair walked past me, but he reversed and winked at me "Hey gorgeous"

he said nodding, I rolled my eyes "Ni siquiera lo intentes" I said in Spanish, I took it in school and I usually do it to boy's that hit on my so they think they have no luck "Yo Hablo espanol a la Hermosa" he replied giving me a look, I clicked my tongue, this was new "Nice try though" he said, okay the dude might have come up to my chest but he was cute, and I also had a thing for short boy's anyway "what's you're name?" he asked "Kiara" I replied "I'm Andre, and I know I'll be seeing you round" he said before walking off, I giggled and turned back to dad's convention.

As a guy was talking I smelt something that was similar to onions, lucky for me I never cried, even with the strongest smell, my nose was weird that way, everyone started couching or crying and I looked around, everyone got up and I saw my dad going through the back, I followed them and saw my dad admiring a large onion machine, okay it was a little cool I'll admit, I noticed the kid that led my dad that way as Andre, and there was another boy there,

a van pulled up and the shoved my dad in there, I ran over and go into the front of the van "hey what the?" the tallest one asked "You are not taking him" I said, he smirked.

**Translation:  
><strong>Ni siquiera lo intentes – Don't even try  
>Yo Hablo espanol a la Hermosa – I speak Spanish to Beautiful <p>


	4. Chapter 4

We were driving around in the back of the van and I was tied up "I am going to kill you" I said to my dad, he gave me an innocent look and couldn't say anything because of the sock in his mouth, the van stopped and the guy in front took out the sock in dad's mouth "Is this Zoom enough for yah Neil?" he asked "what's going on here? What is that smell?" Dad asked "The cord's are soaked in mint thorough, the more you squirm the more you burn" Another said, I rolled my eyes and Andre read something out of one of dad's book's

"This is kind of amazing, and painful" Dad said "It's amazing for you, and It is a little painful" I admitted holding up my tied hands "Well I would take em off but you'll try and hit me again" Andre said, I sighed and slumped back "Don't be mad Kiara all you had to do was stay inside" the tallest guy said "Come on kid's get us out of this" Dad said "Kid's we ain't kids" a guy said "Were you're worst nightmare" the tallest said "Sock him" he said "Sweaty sock, you write it we do it"

the guy said stuffing the sock in my dad's mouth, he held up another "You gonna scream?" he asked me, I shook my head and shuffled back, he nodded and we drove off again.

After a bit my phone started ringing from my back pocket "Where is it?" a guy asked "Somewhere you ain't goin" I said, Andre pulled me forward and slipped his hand into my back pocket, he pulled out my phone "Buen Culo" he said winking "Who's Melissa?" he asked confused after glancing at the caller I.D "That's my sister" I said "And my daughter, let me tell her were okay" Dad begged, they shook their heads "Come on guy's, in Trip of no return even evil professor Nick's got to do that"

Dad said, the tallest answered the phone "Hello?" he said "dad? Kiara?" Mel said through the phone "Melissa honey you okay?" Dad asked "I can't believe you did this to me dad, this is so typical" she said "Huh? I didn't do anything, everything's not always my fault yah know" Dad said, the boy's started chanting 'Floss' I think "Okay here's the deal, you're dad and sister are fine, and as soon as he agrees to our one demand their free, so why don't you run along and play with you're little kiddies at the hotel"

the guy said "And with who am I speaking with please?" she asked "Why does that matter?" he asked "So I can use you're name in a complete sentence nim rod" Mel said "Nim rod, real mature" he replied "Wait a minute, I know that voice, word wham guy it's you" Mel exclaimed "Youre Neil's daughter?" he asked "I guess vocabulary gene kips a generation huh?" he said "excuse me may I say something?" dad asked "No" everyone shouted

"Look, I don't know what twisted dream you think youre fulfilling, but you're running my vacation and that's not okay" Mel shouted, I giggled "Feisty, I like it" Andre said nodding "hey that's my sister" I said warningly "Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll come get my sister and my dad" Mel said calmly "Tell you? Hmm I don't think so" the dude said "Floss" he said hanging up "Can I have my phone back?" I asked annoyed, he nodded and threw it on my lap.

**Translation:  
>Buen Culo - Nice ass<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The dark kid was cleaning the window of the van while the tallest instructed him on where to clean "Not there, no" he said getting out, I sighed and leaned back, it had been a long day, they both jumped back in and drove the car around back, they all jumped out and I shuffled onto the floor, I tried bashing the door open by using my feet and I soon did "Yes" I shouted, I tried to get out but I was caught by Andre "Sorry sweetheart" he said dragging me back in "Oh come on" I whined.

As we were driving I noticed Andre kept glancing at my dad "what?" Dad asked annoyed "You're nose is smaller in the picture" Andre said, he turned it around so we could both see "way smaller" he said, I started laughing "Well thank you, sorta, you know that book is due today" Dad said "so?" the guy driving asked "So you have to pay a fine everyday it's late" I said "Are you serious?" another asked "Yup, what are all these book's overdue?" Dad asked "Yeah" Andre exclaimed, the vans swerved and it's police sirens came on,

we arrived at the library "Okay guy's, this has been great and as Zoom as they come, but there are other fans waiting for me, it's not really fair to them is it?" Dad asked, the boy's looked guilty "Alright Neil, we'll make you a deal, if you show us, the bookspread trip trap, then we'll let you and you're daughter go" the leader said "Yeah" Andre said nodding, dad gave in and they untied us, we all went into the library and watched dad create the trap

"Okay now very gently, no sudden movements, put it in" Dad said putting the trap into one of the book's and closing it "Now put it on a shelf holding it tightly, and the next unsuspecting librarian get's a tripstastic surprise" dad whispered, they ran behind a shelf and looked at me "No, I'm not watching someone get splat in the face" I whispered annoyed "Come on baby you know you wanna" Andre said, I sighed and crouched down with them "Glad you came"

he said putting an arm around my waist "Don't get to cocky" I said, although I was secretly loving it, I saw someone open the book and I recognized it as Mel, I was about to jump up but she opened the book and got splattered in the face, the boy's cheered and I covered my mouth to stifle laughter, we walked over "Oh Melissa you found me" Dad said hugging her "Found you I thought I was saving you, but apparently you and the nerd squad are doing fine" she said glaring at them "Hey sis" I said hugging her "Were having a blast, I gotta tell yah these kids are great and total 100% fans" Dad said,

he high fived Andre "This is Sheldon, he get's the same gum irritation you do" Dad said motioning to the dark one "This spit fires Andre, and this is his older brother Wheeze I think you guy's have met" Dad said "Wheeze?" Mel and I asked at the same time "Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot here" Wheeze said to Mel "Yah think" we said in sync "what the hell?" Sheldon asked "Twin thing" I said "Okay I know you're old to the whole Zoom world but could yah just lighten up? Youre dad's just tryna have some fun with us"

Wheeze said "Really? Well Wheeze the thing is, he's supposed to be having fun with me" Mel snapped "Mmm you smell nice" he said "I do? Oh thanks it's my new gloss" Mel said "Mmm what is that cherry?" he asked sniffing her "Watermelon cherry makes my lips swell" she said "Undertstandable" he said, she stopped laughing and realized what she was doing "Dad were leaving now" she said walking out, dad ran out after her "I'll see you guy's round" I said waving a little.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait Kiara" Andre said, I turned "can I get you're number?" he asked, I sighed "I don't know if off by heart and I kinda left my phone in you're truck" I explained "We can go get it?" he suggested, I smiled and bit my lip "You really want my number don't you?" I asked, he nodded "Porque eres tan Hermosa" he said, I giggled and the boy's gave us confused look's "You keep speaking Spanish I think I'll fall for you quicker" I said, he smirked "en ese caso voy a hablar todo el tiempo" he replied, I bit my lip harder "Hey guy;s you might wanna see this"

Sheldon said, we walked over to the window and I saw Mel and dad getting shoved into another truck, some guy in a police suit jumped into the driver seat "Come on guy's something's really wrong" Wheeze said, we all ran out and jumped into Wheeze's truck "Hurry up" I said getting in the back with Andre and we started following the yellow truck "were losing em Wheeze" Andre said "Quit whining Sheldon I'm driving the bet I can dude" Wheeze said, Sheldon dialed on the phone "Hello police, Neil Morris has been stolen" he said, yeah cuz that's gonna work

"This is no prank two goons took him for real…what, mint flavoured…and were not kids" he said closing the phone "Looks like it's up to us" Wheeze said "Let's do it" Andre said.

We drove on into the night and I was getting really tired, my head tilted and fell onto something soft "You tired?"Andre asked, I nodded "ir a dormir amor" he whispered putting an arm around me, I soon fell asleep.

I was woken up when I heard police sirens going off "Mierda I no lo hizo no era yo!" I shouted falling off the bench, it changed and a cow noise was being played, what the frick? The noises started going crazy and it was switching, it went back to police sirens and I saw Andre in the front seat "¿Què demonios fue eso?" I shouted at him "calmar estaban tratando de salvar estás hermana" he replied "así jugar sonidos de animales no ayuda" I exclaimed, he turned to me in his seat "Dejar de molestarme mujer estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas" he said annoyed "who you callin woman short ass?" I asked

"Stop speaking Spanish and get in the back" Wheeze demanded, we nodded and both jumped in the back.

Sheldon started rapping from the front "what?" Andre whispered shaking his head "hey" I said to him, he looked at me "Sorry I shouted at you, and called you short" I said "Sorry I called you 'woman'" he replied, I giggled and motioned him closer with my finger, he leaned and I pecked him on the mouth "You deserve it" I whispered before leaning back, he leaned back too and looked like he just won an award.

**Translation:  
>1) Porque eres tan Hermosa – Because you're so beautiful<br>2) En ese caso voy a hablar todo el tiempo – In that case I'll speak it all the time  
>3) Ir a dormir amor – Go to sleep Sweetheart<br>4) Mierda I no lo hizo no era yo – Shit it wasn't me I didn't do it  
>5) ¿Què demonios fue eso – What the hell was that?<br>6) Calmar estaban tratando de salvar estás hermana – Calm down were trying to save youre sister  
>7) Así jugar sonidos de animales no ayuda – How does making animal noises help?<br>8) Dejar de molestarme mujer estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas – Stop botherin me woman I'm trying my hardest**


	7. Chapter 7

We started driving faster and one of the guy's opened the back door "Ah scary looking freaky dude" Andre shouted, he threw something out of the truck and it landed on the windshield of our van, it was clothes so we couldn't see "Ah it's attack of the killer pants" Sheldon exclaimed, they threw something else and we jerked to a stop "jesus cristo, que fue difícil" I said, I was lying on the floor, Wheeze tried to start the van again but it wouldn't move,

he got out with Sheldon "You alright Ki?" Andre asked helping me up, I nodded and we got out "Great, were stuck" Wheeze said, I saw the yellow van driving off, the boy's sighed and started walking, I followed.

We kept walking until we saw an old gas station, there was a coat that had toilet paper leading up into the bathroom "They've been here, the bathroom" Wheeze shouted, we ran in and Sheldon pulled something off the mirror, he handed it to Wheeze "She circled the word presidential" Wheeze said confused "How do you know it's from her?" Sheldon asked, Wheeze smelt the card "Watermelon flavoured lip gloss" he said proudly "Okay, I'm gonna ignore that because it creeped me out"

I said "Okay everyone think, what does this mean?" Wheeze asked "Uh presidential, president, pickles, they took her to a pickle farm" Sheldon exclaimed, we all gave him a weird look "Presidential suite, their staying in the presidential suite, I heard them when they checked in, cmon" Andre shouted, we all followed him "Andre you little genius when we get them back I swear I'm kissing the hell outta you" I said as we ran "deseando que llegue" he replied.

We were walking when a truck came down, it was a pizza truck, the guy let us in and gave us pizza too "Wow I've only delivered pizza before, never customers" he said "First time for everything, by the way, the pizza is slammin" Sheldon said, we all nodded in agreement "Best crust in town" the pizza guy said "So who wants some tunes huh?" he asked turning on the radio, the music came on and they danced, I laughed.

We got into town the next morning, I got out and the boy's talked to the pizza guy before following me into the hotel, we got into the suite and they weren't there "I told you pickle farm" Sheldon said, we gave him weird look's again I'm just sayin" he said, Andre sighed and I sat on the bed "In the book trip breathes underwater using straws tied together by rubber bands" Andre said "No, no that's not it" Wheeze said "But we know she has the book, what would she do, she's Neil's daughter she's gotta be Zoom enough"

Wheeze said, I laid back on the bed "Kiara can you try doing that twin thing you two got goin on?" Andre asked, I sighed "Gimme" I said motioning to the book, they passed it to me and I flicked through the pages when something suddenly popped up in my mind "Signal" I said, they gave me a confused look, I flicked through the book and found it "It say's Trip creates some kind of signal so the people he's working with know where he is, Mel's using the signal of strength"

I said happily "Oh you girls are good" Wheeze said "Dude, if you don't ask her out, I will" Andre said, he was talking about Mel "Now all we gotta do is find the signal, let's get some help" Wheeze said walking out, we followed him.

**Translation:  
><strong>jesus cristo, que fue difícil -Jesus Christ that was rough  
>deseando que llegue – Looking forward to it<strong><br>**


	8. Chapter 8

We went down into the convention "Folks" Wheeze said "Zoomers" he said, Andre whistled and they all turned to us "Right everybody listen up, I got some good news and some bad news and they both lead to the same place" Wheeze started "Neil's in trouble" Sheldon said "Big trouble" Andre added "And were gonna save him" Sheldon said Floss!" everyone shouted, they all got up and went out "I'll meet you outside okay?"I said to them "how come?" Wheeze asked "I can't fight someone in this" I said motioning to my clothes, they rolled their eyes and ran out, I went upstairs into the hotel and changed.

I walked out and found Andre and Wheeze with water guns, they were filled with some other liquid though "Hey guy's" I said, they both turned around and stared "¡Dios mío" Andre said looking me up and down, I walked up to Andre "Cerca estás querida boca está cazando moscas" I said tapping his chin, he shook his head "Usted sera la muerte de mí" he mumbled, I chuckled and we waited for the signal.

"The signal I see the signal" someone shouted over the walky talky Wheeze had "Move Move" Wheeze shouted, we all followed and found the signal, they all chanted 'floss' and suddenly stopped "Floss!" Andre shouted, they all crouched "Alright everybody, let's flush em out, that way we control where the flow goes" Wheeze said over a speaker phone "Super squeaky cheese bombers are you ready?" Andre shouted "Ready" someone shouted "Aim"

Andre shouted, they all aimed "Fire!" I shouted, they all let go and the thing's flew through the window, I was handed a gun and I shot it, something that looked like yogurt shot out and I giggled, a bunch of kids took the escape route "Alright Zoomer's let's cut off the street so no one gets in or out, move" I said "Floss!" they shouted before obeying me, it was awesome "Alright you two follow me, were going in" Wheeze said to me and Andre, we went into the building.

We ran up the stairs and I saw two guy's on the floor "Hey guy's" Mel said, I hugged her "Thank god" I said as I pulled away "Impressive" Andre said noticing the guy's "You got the clue" Mel said "Yup, having twinstincts is awesome sometimes" I said, she smiled "Signal of strength, nice" Wheeze said "So what do you think waxed?" Mel asked holding floss "Or Mint?" I asked pulling some out f my pocket and standing next to her, the boy's looked shocked.

We tied them up with and decided to use both "Yah know skunk you're not a bad writer" Mel said "No I'm just a bad guy right?" the one I presumed was skunk asked "Let's just say a confused likeable bad guy" she said standing up "Cmon our dad" Mel said grabbing Wheeze's hand and dragging him down the stairs "Hand holding, finally" I heard Andre say making me giggle as we ran down the stairs.

**Translation:  
><strong>¡Dios mío - Oh my god  
>Cerca estás querida boca está cazando moscas – Close you're mouth you're catching flies<br>Usted sera la muerte de mí – You'll be the death of me


	9. The End

We ran out into the street and saw the Zoomers crowding something, I ran over and saw they had been shooting my dad and Killbow "Give it up Merv, it's over there's no where to go" Mel said, Killbow stood up and chuckled nervously "Okay calm down I think there's been a little misunderstanding" he said, he started running and everyone chased him, they must have done good because they all started cheering "You sure you're okay?" Mel asked dad "The best I've ever been, it's the best" Dad said, I smiled and hugged them both.

After changing I went back downstairs where dad was finishing off the convention "First off 2 big important announcements, 1, due to you're amazingly triptastic efforts this morning everyone here will receive a free autographed copy of my next book" Dad announced, we all clapped "2nd there's a little unfinished business we have to take care of, the Zoom enough prize" Dad said, everyone clapped again "Now, knowing about something is great, but putting that knowledge into action requires a level of commitment that borders on insanity"

Dad started, Mel and I chuckled "So on that note please give it up for my new friends Andre, Sheldon and Wheeze!" Dad said, everyone started chanting 'Floss' and I giggled "And we have one more prize, without them none of us would be standing here today, they are my inspiration" Dad said looking at me and Mel, I was confused "They are the reason I do what I do, my daughters, Melissa and Kiara" Dad said, I laughed as everyone clapped and Mel dragged me onto the stage, we both hugged dad.

We got out of the convention and people were following us while chanting 'Floss' "Hey Neil, are you sure you can't stay another day?" One of my dad's fans asked, me and Mel looked at him "Sorry to get rescued and run but uh, my daughters and I have a vacation to salvage" Dad said, I giggled "You ready?" he asked us "We've always been ready dad" I said getting in the car, Wheeze pulled Mel to the side

"So I guess you're leaving now huh?" Andre asked me while standing next to the car "Yeah" I sighed "So this is goodbye now right?" he asked, I smiled "Not really" I said, he gave me a confused look, I pulled out my phone waved it in front of his face, he lit up and I writ my number down on paper "Don't lose it" I said handing it to him "Don't worry I won't" he said, I hugged him and he hugged back "Definitivamente estoy volviendo"I said pulling away "Y voy a estar esperando" he replied, I giggled and kissed his cheek as Mel got into the car,

I waved as we drove off and tuned to Dad "Hey dad?" I called "Yeah honey" he said "How exactly are me and Mel you're inspiration?" I asked, he smiled "When you girls were little you used to always play these games, you're mom and I never really got it, but you're characters, plots, traps, they became my book" Dad said, I was shocked "Really?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, infact I remember Mel creating the signal of strength when you were playing hide and seek, and you always found the signal Kiara" Dad said,

Mel smiled and me and I smiled back, this vacation might have started out bad, but the turn out was the best thing ever.

**Translation:  
><strong>Definitivamente estoy volviendo – I am definitely coming back  
>Y voy a estar esperando – I will be waiting<p>

**Authors Note:  
>Hope you liked my story and also the link to Kiara's clothes are on my profile x BABYLIBBY96<strong>


End file.
